


Mystery Skulls Fanfic

by scared_to_live



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Damn, and I spent the rest of the day shitting myself because how beautiful it was, but not really I mean it’s a work of art, im so sorry, my friend wrote this for me in first period, shes letting me post it here so that everyone else can experience it, this is an enitre shitpost right here fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_to_live/pseuds/scared_to_live
Summary: Just some good ol’ Vivi reflecting on her life choices.





	Mystery Skulls Fanfic

Vivi reflected on her life choices as a kid and when she decided to name her dog Mystery. Said dog was shitting on the floor so she kicked him but pondered thinkfully thoughtfully joe his name was fitting. 

What a stupid fucking dog. 

Sundenly Sexy Beast walks with his pink sans skeletons oc cosplay. She immediately came.


End file.
